If you fall
by caskett09013
Summary: Kate Beckett before she meet Castle always hid her feelings no point if she had no shoulder to cry on but that all changed she now has a shoulder to cry on and to comfort her set in season 5 reviews yes please
1. Chapter 1

They had finely found the guy the killer he was going to shoot Castle in which he. Ended up shooting Beckett when she dove in front of him so he wouldn't get shot.

The killer saw Beckett on the ground blood coming out off her he made a dash for.

It Castle get down on the ground her head on his lap.

"Kate no come on stay with please Kate you have to stay with me I need you I love you please stay with me"

He said as he start to cry she starts to wake up.

"Castle"

"Kate thank god"

She puts her hand on her side the blood goes on her hand.

"Castle are you okay"

"I'm fine you got shot"

"Because I didn't want you to get shot"

"Kate what were you thinking you weren't wearing a vest"

"I was thinking I can't live without you"

"Kate what If I had lost you now we need to get you to a hospital"

Later on in the loft Castle gets some pillows and blankets so they can lay down.

Beckett was put on bed rest due to her getting the bullet didn't get her that much.

It only got the side of her she stands near the bar stools she goes tries to stand.

But she feels so dizzy she nearly falls but she grabs on to the bench Castle sees her.

And runs to her side.

"Kate you okay"

"Dizzy"

He scoops her up and carries her to the bed as his about to put her down she has.

Fainted in his arms he kisses her on the forehead.

Later on it's the middle of the night Beckett rolls,kicks and starts to heavily breath.

She was having the nightmare about the sniper Castle wakes up and tries to clam.

Her down.

"Kate..Kate clam down it's just a nightmare"

She keeps crying

"Kate will you look at me"

She looks at him he wipes her eyes of tears their foreheads and noses touch.

"What's going on Kate I'm worried"

"Every time I close my eyes I see it"

"See what"

"The sniper"

"How long has this being happening"

"Only tonight"

"Maybe we need to get you help"

"No I don't need any help this happened when I got shot the first time it goes away"

She kisses him on the lips to shut him up.

"Go back to sleep Castle I'm fine"

He knows she not but he just goes with it he goes back to sleep she lies on his.

Chest she puts his hand on her head and starts to stroke it.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett and Castle were standing at Beckett's fathers funeral Castle looks at.  
Beckett she tries to hold back the tears he grabs her hand and holds it he.  
Whispers in her ear.

"It's okay to"

She stands there puzzled.

"It's okay to what"

He looks over.

"To cry"  
"I'm fine Castle stop worrying"

She wasn't fine he knew that she knew that that hurt him when he saw her sad.  
It hurt him to see the woman he loved dying with sadness it was inside building.  
Up inside of her.

Later on in the bedroom.

"Goodnight"

Castle said kissing her on the cheek she stays still.

"Kate Kate"

She snaps out of her day dream.

"What did you say Castle"  
"Are you okay"  
"I'm fine goodnight"

She said kissing him on the lips she moved her pillow down she turned around.  
Castle moves closer to her he wraps his arms around her she puts her hand on.  
His hand he puts a kiss on her neck.

"I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

There is a little bit of a season 4 kisses in here only cause it's my favourite kiss

Castle has being looking for Beckett everywhere why was Beckett mad at him?  
The reason was there was a case were the old mans wife was a gold digger she.  
Had payed a visit to Castle and made a move on him Beckett walked in at the.  
Wrong time when she walked in she had taken of her top and pants and she had.  
Taken off his top and was about to take his pants off.

"Castle"

She runs off and starts to cry down the hallway he runs after her.

"Kate Kate Kate"

He catches up with her he grabs her hand she turns around.

"Kate it's not"  
"I HATE YOU RICHARD CASTLE"  
"Kate please"

She storms off he finely finds her at the gym punching the the punching bag.  
She sees him and storms of he runs again.

"Kate please wait"

He sits on the bench and grabs her hand.

"Please Kate just hear me out"

She sits down.

"What"  
"I know it looked bad"  
"A gold digger half naked on my boyfriend no it doesn't look bad"  
"Please let me finish"  
"Fine"  
"I tried to get her off me I told her I had a girlfriend but I couldn't get her off me before I knew it she was striping right in front of me than she started doing it to me I'm telling the truth"  
"Castle I thought you had changed"  
"I had changed what do you think I called her over"  
"Well Castle it wasn't that long ago she was your type"  
"Kate please"  
"Kate please what"  
"I love you please Kate I love you I love you so much please I can't picture my life without you please"

She stands up

"Bye Castle"

Later on she knocks on his door he opens it up she puts her hands on his face and.  
Kisses him after awhile.

"I'm so sorry babe I'm so sorry I love you so much Castle"  
"I love you too Kate"

They start to kiss heavily they start to walk to the bedroom he lies down on the bed.  
She goes on top of him they start to kiss again she wakes up the next morning.  
Lying on his upper chest her head near his neck moves up a little bit she pushes.  
The hair out of his eye she kisses him on the cheek she reaches of the blanket.  
At the end of the bed she wraps it around her she walks over to the cardboard.  
She pulls out one of Castles long jumper she reaches for it up the top a ring box.  
Falls down she picks up the Tiffany ring box she undoes the ribbon in looks inside.  
It was an engagement ring it had 3 crystals on it,it was sliver and on it.  
It said always she hears footsteps She shoves it back in.

"Beckett what are you doing"  
"Nothing just getting a jumper"

He opens up the cardboard the box falls out the untied box.

"Dam I forgot to tie it back up"

Beckett thought in her mind.

"How long ago did you find it"  
"I'm sorry Castle you must have something planned I went to get a jumper and it fell  
Down"  
"No it's fine I was going to do it last night but we had a fight so in that case Kate Beckett"  
"Yes I will I will marry you"

Writers note I know they are getting married and that's not what the ring is like but I need something to end it.


End file.
